A Day With the Weasleys
by miss majik
Summary: Fred kidnapps Angelina and they play Quidditch with Alicia and George. Will Fred be ok after his accident? Will Angelina help him recover? Will he finally make a move?


Angelina was sitting in her house listening to her Muggle iPod. (Savoring it before school started) She was listening to her favorite song by Train, Drive By. It reminded her of Fred, his whole being. She had been writing him all summer. She was home alone, and took that opportunity to get up and dance in her room by herself, when she heard a car outside her window. _A car outside her window? _ She stopped and spun around in fright when she saw none other than The Fred Weasley sitting in the driver's seat in his father's flying blue Ford Angela. He smiled and motioned her toward her window. She forced it open and Fred rolled the window down to talk to her.

"Nice dancing you're doing there, Ange," he teased.

"Haha very funny," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on. We are going to my house!" he said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Angelina asked.

"Angelina, I may not ever be serious, but this time I am. Come on! Leave a note for your parents, pack an overnight bag, and get in the car!" Fred replied with a smile.

Angelina smiled and did what he said. She quickly scribbled a note for her parents explaining where she was and hopped in the car with her bag. Her parents knew the Weasleys, she knew they wouldn't care. "Well, step on it!" Angelina said laughing. She took the liberty of turning on the radio to Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. She started dancing and singing at the top of her lungs. Fred was singing too. They were best friends, they always had been. It took over an hour to get to his house. Fred looked over at Angelina and saw she was smiling ear to ear when the Burrow came into view. He parked the car and twirled the keys on his finger as he walked into the house with Angelina close behind him.

"I'M HOME!" Fred yelled casually. George came sliding down the railing on the stairs to greet Angelina. Alicia was behind him.

"You got picked up too?" she asked hugging her friend.

"Yep! This idiot came up in the car and knocked on my window," Angelina replied looking pointedly at Fred.

"This idiot crashed the car in my parents' roses," Alicia accused George while he put his hands up in defense. Angelina laughed and the four of them went upstairs to the twins' bedroom to put their stuff down.

"Mum home yet?" Fred asked George.

"Nope, she left right before I left with the car and still isn't back." George replied.

"Where's everyone else?" Angelina asked.

"Bill's home so he took Ron and Ginny to town, they should be back soon, Dad's at work, and Mum is who knows where," George answered off the top of his head. Angelina just nodded.

"Two on two Quidditch?" Fred suggested grabbing his broom. Everyone nodded and started stampeding down the stairs. They ran outside and Angelina and Alicia grabbed Ron and Ginny's brooms from the shed. They ran out of the door and Fred watched as Angelina's hair whipped around her shoulders as she ran. She turned back to him, laughing. He smiled back. They ran down to the flat, grassy area where the Weasleys played Quidditch. They all jumped on their brooms easily and soared up into the air. From the ground, George released the balls, except for the Snitch. When they played with less than three people on each team, they just ended the game when one team got to ten goals, 100 points. It was George and Angelina against Fred and Alicia. Angelina had the Quaffle first, so Fred flew at her. She swerved and threw the ball in the middle post. The boys had some makeshift goals set up in the field. Fred had it next and Angelina flew at him. He swerved too late and Angelina hit him, harder than she meant, and he went flying off his broom. Angelina dove and grabbed his collar out of the air. She went down and landed him, not softly, but softer than if he had hit it head on. He hit his head on the ground and blacked out.

Fred woke up with his vision foggy. Last he remembered, Angelina was trying to save his life after trying to kill him. He tried to sit up and a soft voice told him to lie back down and pressed a cold cloth to his head and pushed him back into a lying position. His vision cleared and he saw Angelina, sweaty from Quidditch, in a tank top with a bucket of ice water next to her.

"Fred lie back down. You blacked out, take it easy," Angelina whispered.

"I'm ok," Fred started to sit up then he got dizzy and let Angelina set him back down.

"I told you not to sit up," Angelina said.

"Why should I listen to you? You tried to kill me!" Fred said jokingly.

"Well now I'm fixing it! And I saved you too!" she told him as she patted his forehead with a cold, wet cloth. Her slim fingers grazed his forehead and he shivered. He picked her hand off of his head and held it.

"Thank you," he said with all seriousness looking deeply into her eyes. Without thinking, he leaned in. Angelina did the same, and they kissed. She dropped the wet cloth on the floor and she kissed him deeper. He put one hand behind her neck and pulled her closer so he didn't have to sit up. She sat on the edge of his bed and kissed him. She pulled away and spoke.

"Fred you're supposed to take these when you wake up," Angelina said.

"You interrupted _that_ for _headache pills?_" he asked.

"Fred I don't want you to have serious brain damage. I care about you. Now take the damn pill," Angelina said handing it to him.

He swallowed it and felt as it turned to a sickening liquid in his mouth. He swallowed it and made a face that made Angelina laugh. "I need something to get that taste out of my mouth," he said.

"Let me help," Angelina put on her cherry lip gloss and kissed him deeply again. She pulled away again.

"That's better," he said licking his lips. Angelina laughed.


End file.
